It all started with a gift
by BlueDragonInferno
Summary: A fox raised by dogs grows strong as he pursues the only one who knows his pain. Konoha's snake mistress. Can they rid each other of loneliness or will they fall pray to the hatred of others? Find out here
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**AN: I think fred872 for helping me with this and please don't flame me about spelling I have problems with capitalization since I' used to the computer fixing that for me and it wont do that to most of these names also I'm still new at this so reviews would be appreciated **

* * *

a small blonde was seen running from a mob of villagers this blondes name was Naruto Uzumaki he didn't know why the villagers always chased him but that didn't mean he was gonna stop and ask ,seeing a alley in front of him he turned into it hoping to loose the people chasing him but cursed his luck when he noticed it was a dead end. closing his eyes he waited for the beating to come but then heard a yell of "TSUGA" and got even more scared but when he never felt anything hit him he opened his eyes to see a woman with messy hair and a wolf in front of him "what's your name little one" he heard and for some reason he replied" Naruto Uzumaki" Tsume knew who the kid was knowing both his father and his mother as close friends "how would you like to live in the inuzuka compound with me and my family" she asked him "really" Naruto asked her "yeah come on ill talk to the hokage after you get situated" "thank you" he said

INUZUKA COMPOUND

hana was watching her little brother when she heard the door open turning around she saw her mom walk in with a little blonde boy and asked "who's that kaa-san" "this pup is Naruto he will be living with us from now on" after this was said Kiba walked up to naruto and held out his hand saying "names kiba nice to meet you" before a little white dog popped out of his jacket "and this is akamaru" he finished. Naruto not exactly sure took kibas hand in his and kiba shook it. Tsume smiled at the action then left to go see the hokage but naruto asked if he could come with her and she told him they could.

STREETS OF KONOHA

Tsume and Naruto walked towards the hokage mansion but Naruto noticed a woman with purple hair being glared at with the kind of glares he was used to "hey Tsume-samai have to go somewhere ill see u back at the compound later" "alright pup but be careful and just Tsume or Kaa-san please" at this Narutos eyes lit up but he didn't say anything he had something to do and he started to trail anko. at one point naruto saw her eyes and could tell she was hurt and lonely.

Time skip 4 years later

"Kaa-san I'm leaving now see you later today" Naruto said leaving the compound with his nin-ken he got from Tsume on one of his birthdays that he named Hataru. it was his last day at the academy hopefully but he had a pit stop before he went there it was October 24th after all. he pulled out a box he had hidden in a bush and opened it to see the kunai he made that took him two years it was made out of a very durable medal and had the image of a snake engraved in it so it looked like the snake was curling around it and at the tip of the kunai in the snakes open mouth was a small storage seal that held poison in it. Closing the box he walked off to his destination.

WITH ANKO

Anko had had it she wanted to know who had been being so kind to her over the last four years every day on her birthday there would be a present on her door step so she was sitting on the building across from the apartment she lived in and soon saw a blonde boy walk up to the front of her apartment and leave a small box in front of it before leaving, hopping off the roof she went to her room number and saw the box just sitting there picking it up she saw a note attached and read it 'Happy Birthday Anko-san hope you enjoy the gift' after that a small smile appearedon her face and she opened the box to see the kunai and her eyes gleamed it was beautiful then thought' i have to figure out who that kid is'

WITH NARUTO

naruto had passed his test thanks to Tsume teaching him the Kage bushin no jutsu and so did kiba "yahoo I passed" he heard kiba yell then he said "lets go tell kaa-san both the white and silver dogs barked in approval. naruto remembered when tsume helped him she said that because he was a jinchuriki and explaining what that meant (she got permission from the hokage) then it would be hard for him to use such small amounts of chakra so she taught him about the Kage bunshin no jutsu and told him that it also gives the user the memmorys of the clone.

THE NEXT DAY

kiba and naruto were making there way to the academy to see who there jonin senseis would be "I hope I get an awesome teacher"kiba said "what about you naruto "" I really don't care as long as they actually teach me something" naruto replied. after getting situated naruto looked up to focus on iruka who was already announcing the teams "team seven will be Naruto uzumaki,Sasuke uchiha,and Sakura haruno" suddenly there was a loud yell of "TRUE LOVE WINS ALL" and naruto and kiba had to hold there ears and Naruto looked up at sakura and shouted "could you be a little more quite some of us have sensitive hearing" after that iruka continued "Team eight will be ino yamanak,hinata hyuga,and choji akimichi, team nine will be ten ten higurashi,neji hyuga,and rock lee, team ten will be kiba inuzuka,shikamarunara ,and shino aburame, wait here until your jonin senseis arrive. naruto watched as the senseis came and left with there team and in particular noticed one red eyed jonin that he had noticed in the past hanging around anko and figured it was one of her friends and that shewasnt totally alone but like him still felt like there was something missing therefore they still felt after hours of waiting a silver haired man with his right eye covered and wearing a mask arrived and simply said "meet me on the roof before disappearing thank fully Tsume had taught him and kiba tree walking already so naruto just jumped out the window and walked up the side of the building till he was on the roof.

once the other genin arrived kakashi said "alright lets introduce ourselves ill go first so you don't annoy me by asking my name is kakashi hatake I have many likes and dislikes my hobbies your to young to know about and my dreams are none of you concern... your turn pinkie" sakura frowned but still started"my name is sakura haruno I like[looks sasuke and blushes] I dislike [looks at naruto who just shrugs his shoulders] my hobbies are [looks at sasuke and blushes even harder] and my dream is to [looks at sasuke and blushes a shade of red that no one knew existed" "okayyy now you blondie" "my name is naruto uzumaki my likes are my companion hataru, ramen, fuinjutsu, weapon making, and the inuzuka. my dislike are people who hurt others, perverts, and rapist. my hobbies are weapon making,playing with hataru and helping dream is to one day become hokage and protect everyone that is precious to me" "alright your turn emo" sasuke scoweled then said "I like very few things I dislike many things and my hobbies are training and getting stronger my dream is not a dream but anambition because I will make it true and that ambition is to kill a certain someone" he finished.

'alright so I have a hopeless fangirl, an emo avenger, and blonde who is the most likely to be successful as a ninja' "alright you are to meet me at training ground seven tommoro for the real test and before you say anything the test you took was just to see if you could maybe survive THIS is the real test" kakashi said before shushining off

Next day at training ground seven

Naruto arrived early and started his morning work out routine of 100 push ups 200 sit ups and 10 laps around the field with his weights on that weights that weighed 40 pounds each so 160 pounds in total before he finished he remembered how much tsume pushed him to his limit.

(FLASHBACK START)

Naruto could hear Tsume laughing as he laid on the ground breathing hard but then felt her walk up to him and touch his weights increasing them all to 20 pounds each "alright again and if your not done by lunch you don't get anything to eat after hearing this he quickly stood up and started running around the compound thinking ' I'm starting to wish I hadn't asked her for this training'

(FLASHBACK END)

After he finished his morning routine the rest of the team arrived excluding kakashi "where's kakashi he late" sakura asked thirty minutes later and then kakashi appeared and said "sorry a black cat crossed my way so I had to take the long way here" after saying this kakashi was surprised to here "whatever lets get started with that test" from naruto. "alright" kakashi said pulling out two bells your objective is to get one of these bells before 11 if you cant get one you fail and youll be sent back to the academy" "that's not fair" sakura yelled "lifes not fair,, now GO" kakashi said and the three disappeared. kakashi looked around and easily saw sakura under a bush 'pathetic' then saw sasuke in a tree 'better' he kept looking but he couldn't find naruto so he sensed for his chakra and was surprised that it was under the water in the pond 'excellent' but kakashi had a weird feeling and turned around to see naruto behind him 'shadow clone I heard he could use them' "you know your supposed to hide right" kakashi asked "don't play dumb you know im not the real thing" the clone said then dropped his weights before charging kakashi. kakashi was caught off guard not expecting naruto to be that fast got kicked in the side knocking him off his feet 'man he must take his training seriously' kakashi thought before standing up and saying lesson number 1 taijutsu and engaging the clone in a spar.

WITH THE OTHER NARUTO CLONE

naruto walked up behind sakura and covered her mouth before saying "don't scream I just want to tell you that this exercise isn't really about the bells its about teamwork we have to work together to pass" "im not working with you our just saying that so you can take the bells for yourself " sakura said 'uhhhh I knew she wouldn't listen' naruto thought before he went to sasuke and told him the same thing to get a reply of 'I don't need your advice or your help dobe' 'I was worried about this thought the clone before dispelling and giving naruto the info.

WITH THE REAL NARUTO

'so lets see they wont cooperate my clone kept up with kakashi pretty good but was still beaten that was predictable ,,, wait I have an idea' naruto thought before making two more clones and getting them to hendge into sakura and sasuke he jumped out of the water not surprised t see kakashi waiting for him" alright shall we do this for real this time" naruto asked before hataru jumped out of his jacket and the fake sasuke and sakura landed beside him "alright lets begin" kakashi said and naruto and the clones rushed him sasuke went for a drop kick while naruto went for a leg swepp an sakura stayed back with shurican in hand while hataru did a tsuga going for kakashis midsection knowing there was no way to dodge he kawarimied himself with a log and watched as it got torn to pieces 'I didn't think they'd work this well together but right as he thought this sasuke hopped from his tree and yelled" why are you impersonating me dobe" 'why did he have to come out I was so close' naruto thought then heard " ahh I see now you told them the meaning of this excersise because you figured it out they wouldn't listen so you made clones and hendged them to look like them trying to make sure they passed also am I correct"kakashi asked and naruto nodded "alright in that case the test is over everyone come here" kakash said and the three got ifront of him "I have made my decision naruto passes and you two don't" kakashi said simply "whydoes the dobe get to pass but I don't he hasn't even gotten a bell" sasuke asked "you still don't get it do you it was never about the bells it was about teamwork and naruto tried to tell both of you but you didn't listen but even after that he tried to make sure that you two also passed and you yell at him for it that shows me that you are unfit to be shinobi naruto come with me we are going to report to the hokage" kakashi said happy when he heard "hai kakashi sensei"

LATER IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE

after kakashi explained everything that happened the hokage looked at naruto and said"i am very proud of you naruto" then asked" is that all kakashi "no sir I would like to know about some thing to function thee has to be at least three genin on a squad and I don't want naruto sent back because of his supposed teammates is there any way to fix this" kakashi asked "I see well then from now on you and asuma will be co-instructors and naruto will join team ten meet with them during there next meeting tomorrow at 7am" sarutobi said and both bowed with a "hai hokage-sama" and left 'your groing up fast naruto' sarutobi thought before looking at the stack of paperwork on his desk 'DAMNIT hurry up and take the hokage position naruto' Sarutobi thought defeated.

* * *

**so what you think? please reveiw**


	2. Training & a D-rank

Naruto was woken up by someone shaking him he opened his eyes to see it was Kiba. "Naruto get up we have to get to team practice" Kiba yelled, Naruto turned and looked at his clock to see it was 6:10 and decided he needed to get up like Kiba said so he got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and heard Kiba leave so he could get dressed. A few minutes later Naruto walked out of his room wearing shinobi sandals,black shinobi pants and a fishnet shirt covered by a dark black coat with a red fox design on the back.

**Flashback**

Naruto was meditating in the training ground of the inuzuka compound at Tsume's recommendation, soon he started to feel himself being pulled somewhere and just went with it and appeared in a sewer wondering where he was he walked forward until he saw a cage and heard "so you finally come to visit me" from what appeared to be a giant fox with nine tails "so your the kyuubi huh" Naruto asked "yes I am the kyuubi no yoko, lord of the bijuu" kyuubi replied "knowing that you are sealed inside of me I guess you already know why I'm here" Naruto stated "yes I know why your here and I will agree to willingly lend you as much of my power as you can handle when you need it if you let me experience the outside world again" kyuubi said "alight deal and ill even fix this place up for you and seeing as how willing you are for some reason I feel you didn't just attack the village because you wanted to" Naruto said before walking up to the cage of the kyuubi and ripping a small part of the seal off letting kyuubi experience everythiny he would experience see, hear, feel, smell, and taste all of it then Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them they were no longer in a sewer but a huge field with a waterfall and trees and soft grass and Naruto had turned kyuubi's cage into thick trees that surrounded the area so yes he was in kyuubi's cage right now but seeing how kyuubi hadn't made a move to attack him he didn't mind "I will make good on our deal" he heard from kyuubi before he exited his mind scape.

**Flashback End**

Naruto was now letting Kiba lead him to where his team practice once they arrived Naruto and Kiba started there morning training routines Narutos was basically the same he only ha 5 extra pounds on each weight adding 20 total new pounds making them now 180 all together . Half-way through there training Asuma arrived but seeing them train didn't say anything and just watched after they stopped with the exercises Naruto and Kiba turned to each other they had sensed Asuma when he arrived sense he reeks of smoke but they weren't gonna let that stop them both of there nin-kin cam out of there clothes and stood beside them they both nodded to each other and then started there taijutsu only spar. Naruto saw Kiba swipe at his face and bent backwards with high flexibility and planted one of his hands in the ground and kicked at Kiba forcing him to dodge. Naruto took advantage of the Kiba dodging and fix himself back on his two feet and charged Kiba aiming his a punch to his face but Kiba ducked under it and went for a leg sweep which Naruto jumped over and brought this feet down and hitting Kiba in the side signaling his victory. Naruto reached his hand out to help Kiba up which Kiba accepted and said "you know your kicks sting like hell" "yeah sorry about that" Naruto replied and they both heard clapping they turned to see it was Asuma and heard "nice spar you two and good sportsmanship Naruto".

A few minutes after the spar the rest of the team showed up surprisingly even Kakashi was on time, after Asuma explained to his team why Naruto and Kakashi were there he said "Alright we are going to train until three and then go get a mission" after he heard a "Hai sensei" from his students he pulled out four sheets of paper and said "first were going to find out what your affinities are he said and asked them to channel some chackra into the paper when Shino did it the paper crumbled apart "Shino you have an affinity for earth here's a scroll on some earth jutsus I got for beginners try to learn at least one today " Shino just nodded and pushed up his glasses before finding him an area to study, Kiba channeled some chakra into the paper and it burned "Kiba you have an affinity for fire" Asuma said handing him a scroll and said "same as shino except these are fire" then it was Shikamaru's turn when he channeled his chackra into the paper it crumpled "so you have an affinity for lightning very uncommon for a Nara" He said and Shikamaru took the scroll figuring out how this was going. Finally it was Naruto's turn as he channeled his chackra into the paper and watched as it split in half and one of the corners became soggy while one of the other corners crumpled up "Asuma-sensei what does this mean" he asked "it means you have an affinity for wind like I do and you also have secondary affinities of water and lightning" Asuma said a little surprised handing Naruto a small scroll on wind and a scroll on water and told him he'd get another lightning scroll later and Naruto walked off to start training.

When Naruto opened the wind scroll he saw three jutsu 'fuiton:daitoppa' 'windstyle:air bullet' and 'wind style: wind sword' then he opened the water scroll and saw three water jutsus 'water style: water shotgun' 'water style: water wave' and 'water style: water cannon' 'guess ill start with the wind scroll' Naruto thought and got to training. by three naruto had managed to learn 'fuiton:daitoppa' and 'wind style: air bullet'. "Alright team lets report to the Hokage to get a mission" Kakashi said and they left towards the Hokage's office. "Sir team ten reporting for a mission" Asuma said "alright Asuma heres a D-rank for finding and returning a deer that escaped from the Nara clan".

Shikimaru sighed and said" who knew such a peaceful animal could be so troublesome to locate" right after he said this the deer ran right in front of them and Kiba yelled "catch it" Naruto jumped on the roofs and started following it from above Kiba ran after it from behind while Shikamaru and Shino ran a different way to try an cut it off. After a while of chasing the deer it made a mistake and turned right instead of left and ran straight in front of Shikamaru but when it turned around Kiba was right there Naruto jumped from the roof and wrapped ninja wire around its neck as a make shift leash while Shino gave it some feed Shikamaru gave him. After returning the deer to the Nara compound hey reported back to the Hokage for there pay and had gotten the rest of the day of and were told to report to the training ground in the morning. After their students had left Kakashi looked at Asuma and said "not getting cocky but im sure our students could handle a C-rank if what I've seen is any indicator why keep wasting their time with D-ranks what do you think" "I think your right Kakashi they could handle themselves on a small C-rank well surprise them tomorrow" Asuma said before also walking off.

* * *

**that's all for now and remember to please review **


	3. C or A-Rank: The mission to Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep not that he needed to with his almost unlimited stamina so he had decided to learn more of the jutsus in the scrolls Asuma gave him. Right now he was trying to get the wind sword technique down he was close but hadn't gotten it yet trying one more time Naruto yelled "wind style: wind sword" and watched as the blade of wind impacted the training post and cut it horizontally in half. 'yeah finally got it now to start on water' Naruto thought and started practicing the water techniques. After hours of practice Naruto had managed the water techniques and so he walked back in side the compound and looked at one of the clocks and realized it was almost time for him to meet with his team so he quickly went to a shed outside Tsume let him use for his weapon making and looked at his unfinished project and thought 'should be finished soon' it was a sword he'd been making it was made from the same metal as the kunai he'd made Anko and all he needed to do now was add the seals to it.

Once Naruto arrived at the training ground he saw Kakashi and Asuma already there and Kiba arrived shortly after him. Naruto notice Asuma grinning and couldn't decide if that was good or bad but after Shika and Shino arrived he got his answer "team we are going to request a C-Rank mission today because I don't feel like wasting your time with worthless D-Ranks" Asuma said Kiba smiled and said "what do you think about that Akamaru" and the little dog just barked in agreement while Shikamaru sighed Shino just remained as stoic as ever and Naruto was grinning like mad "well what are we waiting for" he asked. Once they arrived at the Hokage mansion and got to the mission room Asuma requested for a C-Rank and Iruka almost went insane but the old Hokage stopped him and said" if you think your team is capable Asuma but I would like Kakashi's opinion also" "I think our team could handle a C-Rank if what I've seen is any indication" the masked jonin replied "very well here is a C-Rank escort mission you are to escort the client to wave and stay with him until he finishes building his bridge, Iruka please bring in the client" the Hokage said and soon everyone watched as an man walked in holding a bottle of sake and said "eh they'll have to do I can't afford to stay here any longer, by the way names Tazuna" "alright everyone get packed and meet at the gates in an hour pack for a weeks journey" Kakashi said.

Naruto walked into his room and grabbed a few storage scrolls and sealed clothes in one food and medical equipment in another and his ninja gear in the last before putting them in his coat he then strapped on his kunai and shuriken pouches. Grabbing his unfinished sword Naruto put it in a sheath he bought thanks to kyuubi's help he would say he had around low chunin level kinjutsu right now. Once Naruto came out of the shed he saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Hataru waiting for him and so he quickly picked up his nin-kin and ran with Kiba towards the gate when they arrived they saw Shino, Asuma, And Tazuna already there after a little waitKakashi and Shikamaru showed up. "everyone ready" kakashi asked and got nods in response "alright then lets go". After a little bit of walking the team noticed a water puddle in the middle of the road but they all knew it hadn't rained in a while and that something was up but kept walking anyway. "hey do you think we should continue with the plan I mean there are two jonin said one of the brothers "of course were still going to go through with the plan moron" the other replied. Naruto heard a rattling sound and turned around two see the two brothers charging them but unluckily for the demon brothers the rest of the team turned around when Naruto did. Kiba had already finishedhis hand signs and yelled out "FIRE STYLE : PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU" and spit out a barrage of fire balls at the demon brothers forcing them to dodge but one of the demon brothers couldn't move after he landed and Shikamaru said "Shadow Possession complete" the other demon brother was easily caught by Shino's bugs since he couldn't escape due to the chain hat was attached to him and his brother andwas quickly sucked dry. Naruto walked up to the brother in the shadow possession and was about to finish him but Kakashi said "hold on for a second Naruto" before walking up to the surviving brother and asked who sent him at first the brother didn't respond but after a few lightning grips from Kakashi he finally told them it was Gato "alright Naruto now you can finish him" Naruto ended the enemy shinobi's life and then turned back to Kakashi who was now talking to Tazuna after a little while he turned back to his team and said "alright its up to you guys whether we continue or not this has already escalated to a B-Rank and has the chance of even turning into a A-Rank if we continue we are to protect Tazuna until he finishes his bridge so what do you four want to do" Naruto and the rest of the team looked at each other before nodding and said "we will stay with Tazuna until his bridge is complete" Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles to this and Asuma said "alright then lets continue". After the team had been walking for a while longer Naruto threw a kunai into a bush which put everyone on high alert but when Kiba went to investigate he said it was only a rabbit and held the scared animal up to show them everyone grew tense but Kiba didn't know why then all of a sudden Naruto yelled "Duck" and they all hit the ground just in time for a huge sword to fly harmlessly over them. once they stood up a man with bandages covering his nose and mouth and no shirt appeared ontop of the swords handle "the demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said glaring at the man "Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza replied grabbing the hilt of his blade and pulling it from the tree.

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan "oh the sharingan already I feel honored" Zabuza taunted and flew threw formed a single hand seal and an eerie mist started to fill the area but Naruto flew through hand seals before thrusting out one of his hands and yelling "FUITON: DAITOPPA" sending a huge gust of wind from his hands dispelling the mist "well that was unexpected and quite annoying " Zabuza said but started to flash threw hand seals with Kakashi doing the exact same but Zabuza didn't call out the jutsu fast enough and thus got swept away by Kakashi using his own jutsu against him. Zabuza hit a tree and couldn't get up but before Kakashi finished him two senbon needles hit him in the neck anda hunter nin appeared thanking them for weakening Zabuza before shushining off , Kakashi collapsed soon after from chakra exhaustion and Asuma picked him up before turning to Tazuna and asking" are we almost there he needs rest" Tazuna replied by nodding his head and told them to follow him soon they arrived at a dock and rid on a boat across the water to another piece of land where they got off and Tazuna nocked on the door of one of the houses and a woman with long black hair appeared in the door way before saying "Tou-san your alright" "yes I am thanks to these young men" he said pointing behind him the woman looked up and said "hi my names Tsunami and you must be shinobi" she said before she saw Kakashi "oh we have a room upstairs for your friend" she finished and Asuma thanked her before going upstairs and laying Kakashi in the bed. once he came down stairs he said "alright I want two outside for guard duty this has officially turned into an A-Rank".

Asuma walked up to Naruto who was reading the lightning scroll that he had gave him and said "Naruto I was wondering if you would mind helping me in searching for Zabuza's hideout" "not at all sensei just let me get my stuff" Naruto said before he stood up and walked to the room he was using later coming out with black shinobi pants and fishnet shirt with a black coat over it with a silver dog design on the back with Hataru walking beside him "alright sensei lets go". Naruto and Asuma had been walking for a while when the hunter-nin from before appeared but this time she wasn't wearing her mask "If you do not leave I will be forced to kill you" she said in a cold tone "Naruto I want you to fight her by yourself ,I want to figure out just exactly how strong you are" Asuma said "alright sensei" Naruto said and dropped into his stance "since you decide not to leave I have to kill you" the female said before making an ice senbon and charged at Naruto at surprising speed, Naruto barely dodged the senbon from hitting him in the neck and quickly dropped his weights to 120 from 240 since he didn't want to drop all the weight and pulled out a kunai before flashing through hand seals and saying "LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING GRIP" and charging his kunai with lightning chakra and charged the hunter-nin surprising her with his speed. 'how is he faster than me when that tiny bit ago he barely dodged me' the hunter thought "uh miss I know this seems weird since we're fighting but could I get your name" Naruto asked "my name is Haku" she replied "alright Haku I just want to let you know that you can't win but if you surrender we could take you back to Konoha and after talking to the Hokage I might be able to get you a job as a leaf shinobi" Naruto said "thanks for the offer but I pass" Haku said and charged Naruto again but was surprised when Naruto ducked under her strike like it was nothing and felt the kunai stab her in her arm before an electric sock went through her making her loose feeling in her left arm. Knowing she was going to loose Haku flew through one handed seals and yelled" A THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH" and formed the ice needles and sent them at Naruto but Asuma jumped infront of naruto and yelled "FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH" melting the ice needles but when the smoke dissipated Haku was gone. "alright Naruto lets return" Asuma said before he and Naruto left back to Tazuna's house.

DAY OF THEBRIDGE BATTLE

Shino stayed at the house to protect Tsunami and Inari as the team accompanied Tazuna to the bridge but when they arrived no one was there but there was and eerie mist surrounding the bridge 'again' Naruto thought and sighed before going through the seals and yelling "FUITON:DAITOPPA" dispelling the fog. Once the fog was totally gone Naruto and the rest of the squad saw Zabuza and Haku standing in the middle in the bridge "alright Naruto, Kakashi, and I will deal with Zabuza Kiba you deal with his partner, Shikamaru protect Tazuna". After Haku and Kiba started their fight Kakashi started going through hand seals while Naruto pulled out his katana 'I know it's not finished yet but it will have to do' naruto thought channeling wind chakra to the sword and dropping his weights to zero from the 260 while Asuma pulled out his trench knives charging them with wind chakra also. Both rushed Zabuza Naruto reaching him first surprising both of them 'just how fast is this kid I heard from Haku but he was slower than this from her explanation' Zabuza thought just barely dodging the sword strike aimed at his throat. Naruto gave Zabuza the same choice he gave Haku and got a no in reply before Zabuza swung his guillotine sword at Naruto only for Naruto to block it with his sword 'what but how I know he charged wind chakra in to it but ohhhh' Zabuza thought seeing the durability seal and sharpening seal on the sword before having to jump back to avoid Asuma's trench knives from tearing him apart.

'damn this might be harder than I thought' Zabuza thought dodging Naruto's sword and Asumas trench knives before hearing a yell of "Asuma, Naruto get out of there" and seeing both ninja jump away and Kakashi running at him with his famed 'chidori' Zabuza barely dodged Kakashi in time but then looked over to where Haku was. Kiba saw a kunai about to kit Haku and didn't know why he did it but he ran and tackled Haku and used the 'Tsuga' with her in his hands so when they hit the ground Kiba cushioned the blow Haku's mask had fell off somewhere in the commotion and when Kiba saw her face only two words came to mind 'she's beautiful'. Haku blushed a little before standing up and holding a senbon to Kiba's throat "hey nice way to thank me for saving you" Kiba said "what" Haku said confused but then what surprised everybody was Zabuza said "it's true it seems Gato has betrayed us" Naruto then asked "so does that mean you'll stop fighting and come back to Konoha with us" "Hell why not I'm tired of living as a mercenary but first there is something to take care of" Zabuza said looking in the direction of Gato and his men before making a single hand and starting to form the mist again this time Naruto didn't stop it "thank you" Zabuza said and then there was a collection of screams and the mist disappeared to show Zabuza standing in front of a frightened Gato "you tried to kill Haku and then you were going to betray me for this you must die" Zabuza said before cutting off the mans head and putting his sword back on his back before he felt a sharp wave of pain on his side looking down he noticed a cut and said "damn kid you must have gotten me at some point during our fight" "alright Zabuza lay down lay down and we'll patch you up" Kakashi said and Zabuza did as requested and soon was bandaged up after standing up he asked "okay what now" "first we are to help Tazuna finish his bridge and then we will return to the village" Asuma said and Zabuza walked over to Tazuna and apologized for the trouble he and Haku had caused,the funny thing was when Shikamaru said "atleast I didn't have any real work".

A week later the bridge was finished with some help Naruto's clones and Zabuza had helped Naruto with his kenjutsu while Kiba had gotten Haku to go on a date with him and she had actually enjoyed it so now they were a couple so all and all a awesome turn out for the mission Konoha gains two more powerful shinobi. After the group had left to journey back towards konoha Tazuna had asked what they should name the bridge and they decided on 'the great leaf bridge'. 'this is going to be a pain in my ass' both sensei's thought wondering how they were going to explain this to the Hokage.

* * *

**AN: so how did you like and please remember to review**


	4. Finding love during the chunin exams

**An: sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter of it all started with a gift**

* * *

The Sandaime sat in his chair thinking over what he just heard. "so let me get this straight you all want your teams entered in the upcoming chunin exams" He asked the 4 jounin in front of him. "that's correct hokage-sama" they all replied "I trust your judgment here are the entry forms the exams start in week prepare your students and be there on time" Sarutobi said handing them the papers.

"well Asuma how are we going to tell them" Kakashi asked "maybe we should take them down to the BBQ place and tell them there" Asuma replied "that sounds good I'll go get them and meet you there" Kakashi said before he left.

LATER AT THE BBQ PLACE

Kakashi and Asuma sat in front of there students at the BBQ place. Finally deciding to enlighten them Asuma said "I'm pretty sure your all wondering why we called you here well we wanted to tell you that we entered you into the chunin exams" Asuma said "so for this special occasion we decided we'd treat you four to lunch" Kakashi finished "Oh and Naruto how is training going with Zabuza" "very well actually Kakashi sensei, because I have an affinity for water I can preform the hidden mist jutsu but Zabuzas still teaching me how to move in it" Naruto replied. "how about you Kiba how are things going with Haku" Asuma asked "good she's opened up and isn't emotionless anymore and I'm gonna ask her on a date tonight" Kiba said "good luck with that bro" Naruto said. "what you guys anything interesting" Asuma asked Shino and Shika, Shika replied with a no and shino just shook his head slightly. "alright well lets order" Kakashi said. Naruto ordered a T-bone and salad, Kiba ordered a Sireloin with french-fries, Shikamaru and Shino simply ordered the house salad, Kakashi and Asuma just got the BBQ. Once Naruto finished his meal he told everyone he was going to go train and left the BBQ place. As Naruto was walking to towards his destination since he wasn't really in a rush he heard a noise in an alley way and looked in it to see a man and some one else but he couldn't make out the other person until he saw lavender hair and heard "Now be a good snake whore and pleasure daddy" 'it's Anko and that mans about to rape her' Naruto realized. Naruto did the hand sign and a mist started to appear.

ANKO

'how did I get myself into this' Anko thought as the man started to talk to her and tuned him out .she couldn't break free from the chakra bindings holding her against the wall 'please somebody help me' Anko thought and then mist started to form. Anko watched the scene play out in the mist although it was very distorted she watched as the chunin that was just about to rape her got hit and was sent flying into the wall beside her before he landed on the ground unconscious and then watched as a figure walked up to her and cut her from the binds. The only thing she could see of her savior was the spiky blonde hair but before she could ask any questions he had already disappeared back into the mist and the mist dispersed just as suddenly as it had appeared. 'could that have been him' Anko thought pulling out the Kunai that she got from a mysterious boy on her birthday before pocketing it and tying up the man that was still unconscious on the so to continue ... after Anko scene

while Anko was taking the man to T&I she thought back to try to figure out how she got into that position anyway

Flashback

Anko had just arrivedback in Konoha from a hard search mission for orochimaru which turned out negative but her and the chunin accompanying her had had to fight some of orochimaru's experiments so now she was tired and stress and decided to go get a drank and offered the chunin a drank for his help. once they had gotten to the dango shop Anko had grabbed a table and ordered some dango and two glasses of sake. when the waiter arrived with there food the chunin had been getting up to go to the bathroom and bumped into the waiter making the plate fall from his hands , the chnin caught the plate and set it down on the table handing Anko her drank.

Flashback end

'so that's when the asshole did it' Anko thought

NARUTO

Naruto knowing Anko would be feeling down after the incident hopped into the dango shop and bought 40 sticks of chocolate covered dango then dropped it off at her apartment before meeting Jiraiya, Zabuza, and Kakashi at the gates before leaving.

WITH ANKO

'I want to go get some dango but I'm to stressed out and tired' Anko thought walking up the steps until she got to her level then walking towards her apartment door, when she got there she noticed a small box sitting in front of her door leaning down she picked it up and opened it once she saw the dango inside and the note 'hope you feel better' she knew that the blonde that saved her was in fact the young boy that gave her the kunai 'kid I swear I will figure out who you are'

TIME SKIP DAY OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS

Naruto had just gotten back to the village yesterday and now gone was the childish appearance in its place the image of a young shinobi ,Hataru now preferred to walk beside Naruto rather than be in his jacket. Naruto walked into the room where the first exam was about to take place and walked up to Team 10 the first reaction he got was from Kiba "Naruto what the hell happened to you" he yelled." just been training really hard Kiba" Naruto replied "well that doesn't matter I'm still gonna kick your ass if we fight". Naruto chuckled at this but then a ma appeared and told everyone to shut up and sit down. Naruto being smart took advantage of the other teams running around and made a shadow clone and henged it into a senbon before throwing it into a corner in the room. Kakashi gave him a hint on what the first test might be.

After everyone was seated Ibiki explained the rules and then passed out the tests. Naruto knew Shikamaru would figure it out and Shino would close behind o he checked on Kiba who to his surprise was using Akamaru to get the answers, Naruto leaned back in his chair until his clone dispelled and he received the answers. After finishing answering the question Naruto just started to pet Hataru who was beside him until Ibiki called out it was time for the tenth question. After the tenth question more than 1/3 of the teams were gone but before Ibiki could say any thing a ball bust through the window and went up in smoke, Naruto heard what sounded like kunai hitting wood, when the smoke cleared there was Anko standing on the desk in front of the class with a banner behind her that read 'THE 2ND EXAM PROCTOR THE ONE AND ONLY ANKO MITERASHI'. "Alright be at training ground 44 in 8 minutes or you disqualified" Anko said before she vanished in a shushin totally missing the blonde haired boy with the silver dog.

Naruto grabbed ahold of team 10 and disappeared in his fog shushin. Appearing at training ground 44 Naruto let go of the three and watched them while they tried to regain there balance. Anko who had been sitting in a tree eyes widened when she saw who was in the middle of the group who emerged 'could it b...' she was done questioning it when she finally noticed the silver dog.

"So what do you think the second exam will be like?" Questioned Kiba. "Troublesome" replied our ever present Nara. "Logically it would seem to be a survival exercise if we are at one of the largest training grounds." Stated Shino. "Well from what Asuma-sensei and Kakshi-sensei have told me about the forest..." Naruto began before a voice rang out interrupting him.

"HEY GAKI!" All four genin looked over to the Purple haired proctor of the second exam. She then clarified "Not all of you just blondie here, I need to get some answers from you." Naruto's comrades quickly stepped away from the blond in question as Anko seemed in a none too bright mood. "...Uhh y-yea? What can I-i help you w-with proctor-san?" Was the nervous reply. Naturally the nerves made sense to his friends but the stutter was not from fear but from the fact the Naruto had yet to actually talk to the snake mistress in person. Now that the opportunity to presented itself Naruto was unsure what to say or how to act towards his crush.

"First off what's your name? Second call me Anko I don't do formalities." Anko while very confident and brusque on the outside although her thoughts were in chaos. 'What possible reason could this kid...' Anko does another quick once over of Naruto '...not too bad for a gaki...damnit not now. I'll oogle him later for now I have to find out why the hell he's been helping me and leaving presents on my door step'

"Uzumaki, Naruto's the name, and don't you forget it Anko-chan!" Naruto's natural enthusiasm ultimately took over and without thinking he flashed her his best foxy grin and dropping the weights on his arm to 0 and dropping a note in her pocket before pulling back and turning the weight back to 400lbs never even realizing the suffix he used. '...For some reason I don't even mind the chan he used, I could get used to that.' Quickly Anko refocused from the suffix to the name. 'Uzumaki! That's the jinchuuriki. Huh guess I finally met the only person the village hates more than me.' Meanwhile Naruto has realized the suffix he used and has begun to freak out. The fact that Anko looks deadly serious and is completely silent is starting to make Naruto sweat, he's seen what Anko does to people who call her chan...he really wanted kids one day too.

Before Anko can pull her thoughts together the arrival of the rest of the chunin hopefuls arrive. Quickly to mask her indecision Anko pulls out a kunai, appears behind Naruto in speeds only Naruto and Lee could follow. However before Naruto can react he feel Anko's impressive assets flush against his back, and can only focus on with holding his nose bleed while he curses Kakashi.

*With our second favorite Pervert*  
Kakashi is wondering down the street when suddenly he feels a disturbance in the icha icha. He quickly giggles as he realized yet another has joined the ranks of the perverted, and continues on his way.

*Back at the Forrest of Death*

Anko quickly makes a small cut on Naruto's cheak with a kunai. "Always be on your toes gaki, you never know when someone's gonna attack you" She then proceeds to lick the blood of the kunai 'Damn that's good' She begins to go back for more but gets a hold of herself as even more genin arrive on site. Naruto meanwhile hasn't even noticed the cut and is blushing up a storm. He even zones out Anko's introduction to the second exams.  
"Troublesome" mutters Shikamaru who was forced to go get the scroll since the blond was off in his own world. Hataru finally snaps Naruto out of his thoughts, just in time for Naruto to feel a scroll slam into his face.

"What did I tell you about keeping on your toes gaki! I assume you just waited till last to get your scroll so you could get some more alone time with little ole me?" Chirps Anko and Naruto rubs his face. "Uh...scroll what's that for" The entirety of the chunin exams promptly face vaults onto the ground. Quickly getting back up Kiba grabs Naruto by the scruff of his neck with the help of Akamaru and Hataru less he embarrass the Inuzuka clan with his obliviousness.

As the four man squad walks/is drug to their gate Anko just now realizes she only got one of many answers she wanted from Naruto. However when she puts her hands in her pockets out of frustration the feel a note in her left pocket.  
"Meet me after these exams, and I can answer more of your questions. Say the Tuesday after the exams, 6:00pm at the Dango shop."  
Signed Naruto Uzumaki.

'Guess I'll get my answers then' Anko thinks feeling abnormally light at the prospect.

Naruto sat at his gate after Kiba told him about how he was on his own since supposedly he was Kakashi's team. So sitting alone Naruto pulled out his sword and checked on the seals on it seeing that they were fine he re-sheathed his katana before he heard the signal that signified the beginning of the second exam. Naruto stood from were he had been sitting and walked into the forest. 'no need to rush I can just ambush a team at the tower and take their scroll' Naruto thought continuing to walk towards the tower.

Now day two of the second exam Naruto came out of the tree he had camped in and continued his walk towards the tower. after thirty minute of walking Naruto came to a clearing and saw a sight he didn't want to see, a battered, bruised, and cut Anko laying against what was left of a tree for support. "Anko" Naruto said it a bit worried but the let out a sigh as he saw her lift her head and look at him "Naruto...find the Uchiha ..Orochimaru is... after him" she said in between coughs before passing out . Naruto walked up to her and lifted her on his back' sorry Anko but right now you take priority' Naruto thought before decreasing all his weights back to zero and rushing to the tower , about three fourths the way there Naruto ran into the grass genin.

Setting Anko down Naruto walked into the clearing the grass ninja were resting in and said "listen you can either hand me your scroll or I can beat it out of you" one of the genin stood up and said "well bring it we'll enjoy taking your scroll" after he said this Hataru came from where he had been by Anko and growled "remember you asked for it" Naruto said before running at the grass team with Hataru and yelling "GATSUGA" and the twin tornados moved two fast for the grass genin to dodge. Naruto and Hataru came out of the technique and Naruto looked at the conscious member of the team and said "last warning". The genin held up one hand while reaching into his shirt and pulled out the earth scroll before tossing it at Naruto "take it".

Naruto quickly went back and threw Anko on his back once again before rushing towards the tower at extreme speeds. When Naruto reached the tower he quickly found the room labeled 7 and walked in it before opening the scrolls and dropping them watching them unroll into a X and Kakashi appear "good work Naruto" Kakashi said before looking up from his book to see Anko on Naruto's back. Getting serious Kakashi said "I'll be right back" and vanished via shushin before reappearing with Hana who looked around before spotting Anko and instructing Naruto to put heron the futon in the corner. Naruto did as he was told and set Anko down on the futon before watching as Hana healed her with medical ninjutsu.

Hana finished an hour later and said "she'll be fine she will probably wake up in an hour or so". Naruto watched as Hana left and turned back to watch over Anko and saw her start to shiver 'maybe she's having a nightmare' he thought not knowing how right he was he watched as Hataru laid down beside her probably trying to comfort her. eventually Naruto just laid down on another futon before falling asleep.

Anko wakes up feeling warm and opens her eyes to see that she was In one of the rooms of the tower 'wait how the hell am I here' she thought . Anko then looked where the source of heat was coming from and saw silver fur 'great the kid brought me here instead of listening to orders' she thought and then noticed she wasn't feeling a lot of pain 'and he got someone to patch me up'. Anko then looked around the room and saw the boy laying on a futon across the room, after getting off the futon she walked over to the sleeping boy, she wasn't going to wake him up but was surprised when she took one more step towards him and he shot up hand already on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Naruto after seeing it was Anko removed his hand from his sword hilt and gave a small smile before saying "nice to see you awake Anko". Anko just looked at him not really knowing what to say she wanted to thank him but instead she yelled "why the hell did you disobey orders", Naruto's smile dropped a little but not all the way "you were priority" Naruto replied arrogantly although he was thinking 'its not like I can tell her I disobeyed orders because I have feelings for her'. Anko heard his reply and could tell he wasn't telling her everything but knew that's as good as she was gonna get for now. "alright then but what about the presents you leave me every year and the note" she asked pulling out the note and the kunai Naruto gave her, Naruto started sweating feeling cornered so he did what he usually did acted like he didn't know what the person was talking about "what" he said.

"Don't give me that I know that you are the one that brought me present every year and are the one who saved me from getting raped over a month ago" Anko said getting a little emotional "why" she finished a tear threating to fall but she kept it from doing so. Naruto's smile dropped the rest of the way knowing there was no way to get out of this, he looked Anko in the face and asked "do you really want to know why" ,she just nodded as her reply.

Naruto sighed before saying "Okay I'll start from the beginning. I had been walking with Tsume to go see the Hokage and be adopted by the Inuzuka clan  
but on our way there I saw you sitting on a bench all alone and could see the pain and loneliness in your eye's, when I asked the Hokage about you he told me that you used to be the student of Orochimaru and that you were treated badly by some of the villagers because of it. once I had found out that we were the same both being shunned by the village for something we had no control over I asked the Hokage when your birthday was and when he told me I thanked him and left. Every day on your birthday I would buy you gift and set it outside your doorstep as you already know but I soon noticed no one else celebrated you birthday with you except that woman with the red eyes, Kurenai if I remember correctly so I decided to get you an extra special for your next birthday and quickly set to work making the kunai that your holding right now after learning that you specialized in assassinations I added the storage seal at the top and put poison in it. the day after I came back from my mission to wave I had been about to leave on a training trip but heard noises coming from a nearby alley way and went to check it out. I didn't know what was going on at first but because of my advanced hearing I heard what the man was saying and then I saw your hair and created the mist and after knocking the man out I bought some dango for you and placed at your door. you already know everything after that I guess if I had to say it I just don't like seeing you upset" Naruto finished scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed grinning a little.

Naruto heard what sounded like small sniffles and opened his eyes a little to see that they were coming from Anko , his eyes open "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way" he said genuinely concerned but was surprised when he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug by Anko and heard a soft "Thank you".once Anko let go of Naruto she saw him looking at her and heard "so does this mean your my girlfriend now" and just replied by kissing him on the forehead and saying "does that awnser your question Naruto-kun" and watched as he blushed.

* * *

**Remember please read and review thanks.**


	5. Notice

I am truly sorry to all of my followers of **It all started with a gift** but my computer busted and by the time I got this one I developed a severe case of writers block when it comes to this story so please forgive me when tell you that this story is to be put on hold for a while keepin mind I am not stopping the story I will continue when I can but right now I can't but for the good news during my writers block I had an idea for a new story so please check it out when I get the first chapter up the name will be

**Naruto:The Phantom Shinobi**


End file.
